1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool for cutting strip material which has a movable guide to form various shapes of ends on decorative molding as it is applied to a receptor surface by an applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art moldings have been formed to the exact length, and as formed, have finished ends to finish the decorative strips for particular products. Alternatively the material is extruded as endless strips and is later cut to form the desired finishing or decorative strip. It is preferred sometimes that the end be formed to asethetically define a leading or trailing end of the material, and in doing this from a continuous strip the end is cut such that it can be formed to have the appearance of a molded strip. One patent illustrating this is U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,538, issued May 25, 1976, to Theodore Loew. This patent illustrates several die patterns used for severing an extruded molding to be used for a trim strip. The various die configurations illustrated therein afford means for cutting the end of the molding and then bending the severed portions of the molding to match them together. These earlier known cutting tools form an end and then portions of the material are pressed together as the strip is applied to the receptor. In doing so the adhesive which is used to bond the molding strip to the receptor is placed under a shear stress as the bent or pressed ends tend to return to their original spaced position.
Other teachings of cutting the continuous molding are illustrated in an application assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This application is U.S. application Ser. No. 778,382, filed Mar. 17, 1977, in the name of Eugene H. Bergh. In this application a hand tool is utilized which can cut and form ends on the molding material. As illustrated therein, each type of end was prepared by a separate cutting tool having an anvil, a blade and a pair of cooperating guides which position the molding material with respect to the cutting knife to sever the strip material to the desired length and to cut from scrap material an insert which may be positioned in the severed end. To accomplish the result of providing the applicator with a tool by which he could form the ends of the decorative material to give an aesthetic appearance to the receptor it was necessary to have two or possibly three tools with which to form the ends of the decorative molding.
The tool of the present invention avoids the need for separate tools to cut the leading and trailing terminal ends of the molding material. It also cuts the material to form ends which do not place a shear force on the bonding adhesive.
The tool of the present invention comprises a cutting knife which cooperates with an anvil to cut the molding material. A movable guide, which is pivotally mounted to predetermined fixed positions about the anvil, supports the molding material to effect cuts to form right and lefthand leading ends on strips of molding material and will form a butt cut or a miter cut trailing end as well. The guide will also support scrap materials from which may be cut mating insert pieces for the right and lefthand leading ends and the terminal end.